Into the woods
by FanaticalTitan
Summary: Eren gets sent by his parents to an isolated place where he works in a tower as a fire lookout. Strange things start to happen at the forest to him and his supervisor levi. Will they solve the mystery or will complications occur?


So I've been told recently that I don't go out a lot and I spend too much time in my room with my game consoles or my laptop. My parents have told me this and have also told me that I should get myself a part time job while It's the summer but I don't want to. Yh I get bored over the summer because all my friends have jobs themselves, but it's the work, it's just not my thing. I've told my parents this and also it's the last summer before I go to college, I need my freedom! So of course I'd be mad when I come home one day from hanging out with Armin to find they have packed a suitcase and told me I have a job in some rural area where I have no Internet. I wasn't mad. I was furious. They didn't tell me this, I had no consent in this. But still, I went anyways, I had no choice. I said goodbye to my friends and headed off to the middle of no where. Did I say you need to get on a helicopter to get there? No? Well that's what I had to do.

This place looked dead. I took my first steps off the helicopter and it's just empty. No one around accept from this guy who's going to show me where I'm staying and trees. Everywhere. Just trees. Where the fuck did my parents send me too. I hear the guy talking in front of me and I know I should listen but even if this is a rural area, it's still beautiful. What isn't beautiful however, Is that I needed to hike for 2 hours just to bloody get to where I need to be. I wasn't cut out for this much exercise.

"You'll be living in that tower for the next few months and there won't be anyone around for a couple of miles." Wait what. "Wait, no one? So it's just me?" "Yup, food will be sent by a crate in one place like everyone else's and you take it back yourself." I ask myself again. Where the fuck did my parents send me. I'm going to be alone by myself in the woods. I'm going to die. I follow the guy up the tower, I find out his name is Mike and he sniffed me before. This place is already weird and now there is weird staff. How many bloody stairs. "C'mon put your back into it." I'm offended. "This is where you'll be staying." "These" He picks up a set of headphones with a mic "will keep you in contact with the nearest tower, you will contact each other in case of any emergencies. Right now however they will contact you shortly to instruct you on your job." No Internet. No people. Just headphones and trees. I'm gonna love it here. "Yaaaayy..." "I'll leave you to unpack and get sorted into your new home for the next few months." "Wait!" Aaand he's gone. They can't just expect me to stay here all by myself!? I look around my new home and see there is lots of work to be done. "Why is there boards on the windows!?" I at least thought they would tidy it up for me before I came. Guess I'm doing it by myself. I get started on my room while I wait for someone to contact me.

Time skip~

It's been a few hours now and I've finished unpacking and getting comfortable in my new abode. They said someone was going to contact me soon but I've heard nothing.. do I have to contact them? I see the headphones the man was talking about and I walk over to them. "Is there a switch or do I just put them on?" "You put them on shithead" I scream (not like a little girl by the way) and drop the headphones on the floor. "Fuck what was that!?" "Oh my God are you stupid? Pick up your fucking headphones." Oh. I pick them up and put them on.

"Erm.. hi?" "Shitty brat don't drop them again." Rude. "Well sorry, but you did scare the hell out of me." "You were being stupid." Fuck? Who is this guy? "You don't have to be an ass hole." "And you don't have to be a brat." "I'm not a brat!" Don't tell me I'm going to be stuck with this guy for the next 3 months. "Whatever. I need to get you started on what to do around here so listen closely, I won't be repeating myself." Geez. This man needs to stop being so. Just urgh. "These headphones will keep you contacted with me while you are in the tower, you can't take them anywhere else. You got that brat?" What an ass hole. "Tsk" shit did I say that out loud? "Carrying on. Your known as Two Forks Tower, I'm in Thorofare Tower. Everyone will refer you as that so get used to it. Next to the headphones is a radio that you can take outside with you in case you need to contact anyone. Remember to put it back on the charger when you aren't using it or you are screwed." "Why would I be screwed?" "God you are stupid. If you don't keep it fully charged and something happens out there, how you going to Contact anyone?" "Okay fair point. Carry on" "With pleasure." "In the middle of your room there is a map, it's not that hard to find." I look around and I see the map. I walk over to it. "Yeah I'm at the map" "Good. It's known as the Osborne fire finder, you don't need to know all the history it's boring as shit. Anyways it's used to sport fires so it's very handy. Don't break it." "I won't break it!" He ignores my comment and carries on. God this guy is rude. "This will be your home for the next 3 months so make sure you keep the place clean and make sure you don't screw up the job. I'll contact you again tomorrow." Aaand the line goes dead. Okay. Goodnight then?

I get changed into my pj's and lie down in what is my new uncomfortable bed. I miss home.. how do my parents think I'm going to survive in this place? I wonder if they actually knew where they had sent me. Also I think that guy doesn't seem to like me very much, what did I even do to him? Urgh. I turn over and try to fall asleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better.


End file.
